Charlie's Twilight
by shegal92
Summary: A new vampire comes into the sleepy town of Forks, only this time it isn't Bella who's attracting danger. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone...yet.

Charles "Charlie" Swan was an average man who led an unextraordinary life in a small town few have heard of. His purpose in life was to keep Forks safe, to be a good friend to those who wanted one (a good person in _general_, really), and to care for, love, and protect his only daughter. He never desired fame nor power, didn't care to see the Seven Wonders or create a revolutionary invention. He took one day at a time, never dreaming much or fantasizing. Whatever happened, happened, and if it was meant to be, it would be. That was the philosophy of the hard-working police officer.

He knew they were going somewhere in the Meditteranean, but geography had never been his strong suit. He had never even heard of Volterra until he forced the name of the city out of Bella. He was traveling with a new passport and his best friend's son on an Italian-bound plane. Needless to say, he had never imagined this trip in his wildest dreams.

Jacob looked Charlie in the eye.

"This is suicide. There's no way we're going to get her out of the Volturi," he said, a voice of reason. Charlie looked at him unwaveringly.

"I'm sure as hell going to try."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own Alina.

The windshield wipers worked methodically in a steady, soothing rhythm, keeping the rain away. Charlie had long since grown used to the rain; unlike his daughter, he liked it. Another uneventful shift, another quiet ride home. Another quiet night, he thought as he remembered that Bella was over at the Cullen's to sleep over with Alice. Alice his ass. Why did she lie to him when he knew she was spending the night with Edward? He sighed. He couldn't tell her "no" based on suspicion, though. He just had to trust that they wouldn't do anything stupid or crazy. To not follow in her parent's. He backed up into the driveway.

A shape caught his eye, too small to be a car. He peered through the rain. Motorcycle, he confirmed. A bit dangerous to be riding in the rain, but motorcycle riders had a tendency towards recklessness. Jake? He wondered. The motorcycle approached. No, the rider was too small. They pulled into the driveway across the street. The house had been on the market for awhile now.

They dismounted in the blink of an eye and glanced around. They kicked the stand down and went towards the back. A large box and a bag were strapped to the back securely. He realized by their form that it was a woman. She fumbled with the chains and locks, and then with the bulk of the box. Charlie stepped out of the car and crossed the street.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" She wheeled towards him, as though he had startled her, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, please," her soft voice said gratefully from behind her helmet. He took the box from her and grunted, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," he muttered, waddling towards the porch. She took her bag and followed.

He set it down for a moment.

"Thank you so very much," she said.

"No problem," he glanced at the door, "Are you moving in?"

"Yes."

"Where from?"

"Portland," she fished the key out of her pocket.

"Need anymore help?" He offered.

"No thank you. I've already wasted enough of your time. Oh!" She exclaimed and went back out into the rain.

Charlie waited on the porch. He didn't want to leave the woman, though she had declined further help. He was curious about her, riding through the rain on a motorcycle to move in with few possessions. The door opening caused him to jump.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. Charlie's breath caught in his chest as he saw her for the first time.

Her hair wasn't the platinum blonde that was almost white; it was the warm gold of wheat fields or honey. Her skin was pale, looking as smooth and flawless as porcelain. She was slight in frame and weight, with a graceful air. Her eyes were beautiful, fire truck red. She shifted uncomfortably.

"I didn't catch your name," she murmured.

"Charlie," he said gruffly. She smiled sweetly.

"I'm Alina," she moved towards the box and the bag, "Thank you again for your help. If there's anything I could do for you, anything at all, be sure to let me know."

"Let me help you unpack," he picked up the box.

"No, really, it's all right," Charlie smirked.

"You gonna keep arguing or are you going to move?" Alina laughed, as heartwarming as a child's, and stepped aside.

He set the box in the center of the living room.

"Furniture coming?" He asked.

"I'll have to buy some. As you can imagine, riding cross-country would be a bit difficult with a couch."

"Cross-country?"

"I...can't stay in one place too long," he waited for her to elaborate. She didn't.

The box was full of thousands of photographs; some from when photography was first invented, but most were printed off computers from digital cameras. She explained that she collected photographs, whether by buying them or taking them herself. There was a case of tacks amongst the photographs and they began the tedious task of decorating her walls with them. The house filled with easy talk; she told him about some of the places she had been and her time as a police officer to get the money to pay for her doctor's degree. He talked mostly about Bella, life in Forks, Billy and his son Jacob. He talked about his job and fishing some, but was afraid of boring her.

Charlie was drawn to her more than a moth to a light. He remembered being drawn to Renee, but this strength was so much stronger. He felt like being around her was like breathing and to walk out now unable to breathe without her… He felt ridiculous. But the feeling was real, no matter how strange. He was crushed.

At first, Alina was jumpy, as nervous as a rat in a snake pit. She flinched away, apologizing constantly. But as time wore on, she became more comfortable with him. She was aware, Charlie realized. Aware of her power over him. But she was careful with this.

Charlie's stomach growled. Alina smiled.

"You should eat," she stated. Charlie guffawed.

"Hope Bella left me something to warm up," he murmured. Alina perked up.

"Perhaps I could whip something up for you?" If you don't mind a stranger in your kitchen."

"Sure, that'd be great."

They hurried across the street as it was still raining. They dried off in the hallway, where Alina went rigid.

"Something wrong?" Charlie asked. She shook her head.

"Not anything. What would you like to eat?"

Alina made a quick meal of spaghetti with sauce, garlic bread, and salad. Charlie was mesmerized by her graceful movements. Every time she caught him, she looked away self-consciously.

"Why are you doing that?" She asked.

"Doing what?" He asked innocently.

"Staring at me."

"I don't mean to." You're just so beautiful, he added in his head. She opened a cupboard to hide her face. He laughed. She laughed, too, and closed it.

"Dish up," she said.

"Aren't you going to have something?" Charlie asked. She shook her head.

"I had a large lunch," she explained.

The dinner was filled with easy talk. Alina seemed nervous about something, though, but she wouldn't say what. Charlie found it hard to even blink, afraid that she might vanish before his very eyes. God, he was being stupid, acting like he had never been in love before.

"Do you have many visitors come by?" Alina asked, her jaw tense. Charlie shrugged.

"Every now and then, Billy will come by to watch a game, and Jacob if he wants to see Bella. Alice sometimes comes to visit, and then there's Edward…"

"You haven't mentioned Edward. Who's he?"

"Bella's…boyfriend. We're not exactly each other's biggest fan," Charlie sighs, "There's something about him… The way he looks at Bella… It's unhuman," Alina tensed and then took his plate back to the sink.

"Thank you again, for everything."

"No problem. And thank you for that spaghetti," The woman was a better cook than Bella, he had to admit. She rinsed the plate and his utensils, setting them into the dishwasher.

"I really should be getting back. It's getting late," Charlie glanced at the clock. It was going on twelve at night.

"Time flies," he murmured. He felt a pang in his chest as he saw her beginning to walk towards the door, "Wait," she pauses, looking questioningly at him, "You don't have any furniture yet," she smiled.

"One night on the floor won't kill me, Charlie," His heart fluttered as she said his name, gentle, the "r" almost silent in her pronunciation.

"Please, Alina. Bella won't be here; she's over at the Cullens'. I don't want to think of you sleeping on the ground when there's a perfectly good bed upstairs," Alina's eyes widened, "Bella's," he insisted quickly, but that didn't seem to ease her. She glanced at the door and then back at Charlie, this time with a half-hearted smile.

"You are just too kind," she said sweetly.

&&&

"No, no, no, no, bad girl. You stay. You stay there. Yes, that's- No!" Bella watched Alice's frozen stare as Alice willed the future to go her way.

Emmett passed by Alice's bedroom and peered in.

"Hey, Bells. Anything good on the Psychic Network?"

"Seems like someone's being indecisive," she grumbled.

"Good girl. Stay," Alice commanded, her eyes blinking back into focus, "Everything's going according to the plan," Emmett cupped his hands over his mouth.

"This week on "Small Medium, Big World", the sinister psychic is up to her tricks, manipulating those around her to fit the future she sees happening before her eyes."

"Emmett, go eat a squirrel or something," Alice said light-heartedly, dancing to her feet. Bella stumbled up, "We have the weekend. I need to talk to Carlisle-"

"Glad I came over to spend the weekend with you," Bella muttered. Alice wrapped her arms around her, squeezing her gently.

"Oh, Bella, I wish I could tell you without you freaking out and blowing it out of proportion."

"A party?" Alice gave her wind-chime laugh.

"No. It's going to change everything for the better," Bella followed her eager friend, confused as to what she had seen.

They went down into the living room, where Carlisle and Esme were conversing. They turned to them, looking just as curious about Alice's even-more-than-usual hyperness.

"Carlisle, I need to ask you a few favors," she began. Carlisle arched a perfect eyebrow.

"What is it, Alice?"

"Be nice to the new girl on Monday. She's a bit shy and timid. I think you'll understand more once you meet her," Carlisle slowly nodded.

"Alright…"

"Oh, and keep your thoughts to yourself, if you know what I mean. Again, you'll understand better once you meet her."

"Sure, I'll try."

Bella exchanged glances with Carlisle and Esme as Alice skipped off. They were just as clueless to her plan as she was. What was Alice scheming so secretively about?

&&&&&

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own Alina.

Charlie woke up, unsure of what woke him up. He stared at the ceiling, going through last night's events. It felt surreal, and could have easily been a long, detailed dream. He couldn't bring himself to believe that the beautiful woman with strange red eyes was in his house, lying in his daughter's bed, moving in across the street.

The smell of frying bacon drifted all the way to his bedroom. Had Bella come home early? He got up, throwing on his pajama top.

There she was, dishing up a plate for him, as normal as though she lived there. She looked up and smiled.

"You didn't have to do this," he murmured. She ducked her head bashfully.

"Well, I had to do something, to thank you again for your tremendous generosity. I hope I'm not making myself too comfortable."

"It's nice of you," he sat down and noticed that she had no serving, "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I'll eat at home. I really can't intrude anymore."

"You aren't intruding," he insisted. She jerked back as though he had slapped her, "Sorry," he muttered, realizing his tone was a little harsh.

"No, it's just…habit," she said, forcing herself to relax.

The rest of the breakfast was silent; Charlie watching her. She would not meet his eyes often, and when she did, she looked away quickly. He longed to reach over, tilt her head towards him, and let her know that whatever she was nervous about, it was alright. He instead stood up and rinsed off his dishes.

"Good day to go to Port Angeles," he commented, "Would be the best place to go for furniture."

"Oh really? Sounds like an excellent plan."

"…Want some company?"

"No! I couldn't possibly take you away just for a companion!" She said with a chuckle.

"Think of it as us getting even. I've got nothing better to do on a Sunday, with Bella gone and Billy busy," Alina smiled.

"It's a deal, then."

&&&

Carlisle walked into the hospital Monday night, covering for a friend. A female nurse with brown hair that looked like it was straight out of the 80's came up beside him as he punched in.

"Evening, Dr. Cullen."

"Good evening, Noelle. How are you?"

"Never mind me. Have you seen the new girl?" That's right. The new autopsist started today. He shook his head.

"Not yet; I'll make a point to during break," she chuckled.

"She's got the nerves of a Chihuahua on cocaine. Oh, and you may want to show the bling," she wiggled her ring finger meaningfully. Carlisle laughed. He had to admit to a case or two in which a young woman had mistaken him as single.

He went down to the autopsy room during his first break. He first glanced through the window. A petite blonde was working on a body, carefully making incisions as she removed the organs. He slid undetected in the room as she glanced around.

Then, like a child given a spoon to lick after their mother is done using it for brownies, the woman gently licked the blood from the scalpel. Carlisle gave a surprised intake of breath and her red eyes met his very briefly.

Fast even by vampiric standards, she sprinted across the room, a terrified expression on her face.

"Hey," he objected with a friendly smile, holding up his hands, "It's alright. I'm the only one who saw," he promised.

He didn't think it was possible for a vampire to get paler, but he swore what little color she had drained from her face. Her eyes were wide, staring directly at him. He attempted to take a step forward, but felt his whole body go rigid. He stepped back; she must have a shield ability. She remained silent, sizing him up as she occasionally glanced at the nearest exit; a window. He didn't pressure her, simply standing still.

"You…saw that," she stated slowly.

"Yes," he admitted. She cringed, "I understand."

"Do you now?" She murmured, glancing at his eyes, "Don't vegetarians find the rest of us disgusting?"

Carlisle raised an eyebrow. It was rare for someone to immediately know, without knowing him, about his dietary choices. He wasn't sure what to say; he did hold the ones who chose to dine on humans at a lower regard, but he was empathetic towards them. They weren't that much different from each other. She continued to watch him carefully.

"Are you going to destroy me?" She breathed. He shook his head.

"Why would I do that?"

She eased out of her defensive position, inching towards him. He didn't make any sudden movements, afraid to startle her back.

"Are you a Cullen?" She asked. He nodded.

"I'm Carlisle," She must have known his name. She visibly relaxed at it, looking a bit relieved.

"Alina," she introduced herself.

&&&

That same Monday night, Bella heard a knock at the door. She set down her pencil irritably and walked towards the door. Who did she know that she wanted to see that used the front door?

She was surprised that her dad had moved from his comatose position on the couch, especially to answer the door. Was he expecting someone? She wondered. Maybe it was Billy.

"Hi Charlie," The familiar bell-like voice rang out.

"Alice, it's nice to see you," Bella furrowed her eyebrows. Charlie's voice sounded like a mix between relief and disappointment.

Bella walked up and saw a sight that made her think she was dreaming. She pinched herself, but Jasper was still there, his golden eyes bright and focused. Jasper had never come over. Never. Charlie looked slightly uncomfortable in Alice's prolonged hug, especially when she started nuzzling his shoulders.

"Mmm, is that a new cologne?" She asked, very close to violating the poor man.

"Um, no," Charlie glanced over her shoulder, "Haven't seen this brother around," he commented.

"I'm Jasper," he introduced himself. Charlie extended his hand as much as Alice's grip would allow and Jasper shook it, murmuring something into her ear. Alice finally let go of Charlie.

"I brought Jazz over for a play date, hope you don't mind," she gave her best dazzling Cullen smile.

"I was just going to watch some pre-season stuff..." He said. Jasper gave an "it's fine" shrug and followed him into the living room.

Alice bore holes into Jasper, trying to telepathically give him a last minute reminder. Jasper gave a knowing smirk at his wife's irritation, but didn't turn around.

"He's going to make me wait, no doubt," she hissed.

"Alice, what's going on?" Bella said with a suspicious tone.

"Hmm? Oh nothing you need to worry about now. Just thought we'd pop by for a bit."

"Jasper doesn't "pop by" anywhere," Bella muttered, before realizing Alice had disappeared.

She found her in the kitchen rubbing her hindquarters on a kitchen chair. She stared blankly, and then tried to keep up as Alice went about brushing herself against various parts of the kitchen.

"Are you marking your territory?" Bella asked.

"No..." Alice murmured. She soon went down to a visible speed, smiling at Bella.

"Why don't we head up to your room?"

"Why? What is this about?"

"I told you, Bella, nothing you need to worry about now," she said exasperantly, dancing towards the stairs. Bella followed, trying to piece it all together.

Alice had spread out on her bed, doing the same rubbing as in the kitchen. Bella's eyes widened.

"You're trying to cover up someone's scent!"

"What would give you that notion?" She asked as she buried her face in the pillow. Bella sat on her chair.

"Alice, if I need to know something..."

"Bella, will you just relax?! You'll know when the time comes; right now I'm trying to keep it from Edward," Bella wanted to hit Alice, but it would probably only hurt herself.

Who better to tell than her if she wanted to keep anything from Edward? What could be so big that she would be afraid that Bella couldn't keep quiet? What would Alice not tell Edward? Bella's heart raced and Alice looked annoyed, as though her fear was a pest. She sat up and her eyes went blank. She at first looked horrified, and then relieved.

"Of course. I should've trusted him more," Alice murmured. Bella gave a growl. She smirked, "Sorry."

"Can I at least know who the "him" is?"

"Carlisle," Bella sighed.

"Who all is in on this keep-away game from Edward?"

"Just Jasper, Carlisle, and I. I suppose you too now."

"But I don't know anything!" Alice glanced at Bella inquisitively, pursing her lips cutely.

"I'm not sure how you'd react…" Her eyes went blank and she grinned, "Jasper's done," she flit to her feet, giving an excited smile to Bella. Bella continued to glare.

"I think God endowed the wrong power to the wrong person," Alice laughed and glided down the hall faster than the average jet.

Jasper smirked as he heard her jump the staircase. Too excited to even act human. He saw her come into the doorway out of the corner of his eye.

"Jazz, I just forgot something. We need to go," Charlie glanced at her, a bit taken aback. He had obviously thought they would have more time.

He got to his feet and shook his hand.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Chief Swan," he murmured.

"Same here," Charlie grunted. Jasper was surprised at the feeling of regret Charlie felt towards his leaving. Perhaps he had connected with him more than Jasper thought he would.

Alice danced impatiently as Jasper took his time walking to the car. They were barely out of earshot when she asked.

"So?"

"So…what?" She snorted.

"You know what," Jasper smirked. He wasn't going to tell her.

She gave an enraged squeal and hit him on the shoulder.

"Jasper Whitlock, I swear if you don't tell me what Charlie was feeling, I will hand you over to the Quiletes and let them have at you!"

"You wouldn't. You love me too much," he murmured, kissing her forehead. She huffed.

"Well, I wouldn't let them _burn_ you, but-"

"He's in love."

"Are you serious?!" Alice screeched happily. Jasper nodded, getting into the driver's seat. Alice was in the passenger's in a moment, "I want everything!" She begged.

"There's not much to tell. I just asked him how his weekend was and I got a swirl of emotions. I'm no Edward, but it was pretty obvious that he was thinking about her."

"What else?!?!?!"

"Only that he helped a neighbor move in across the street," Alice whipped around and stared at the house directly across the street.

"There?"

"There. And no, we're not visiting. Your enthusiasm alone will scare her to run to another state," Alice sighed and collapsed against the chair.

"At the rate they're going, I'll never meet her," she whined.

&&&

Alina set her purse down, still a little shaky from the whole ordeal. As nice as Carlisle was, he was still a Cullen. And she knew the Cullens didn't take kindly to vampires that got too close to their Bella. She had scented them all over the house. No doubt her scent was all over it as well. It wouldn't be long.

Why had she even bothered? As nice as their leader was, she knew they wouldn't accept her. Even after explaining to Carlisle her own unique diet of recently dead humans, she didn't feel it was enough to save her. The Cullens were keep the humans safe now, ask questions later.

The big question was, why wasn't she packing and leaving right now?

The doorbell rang and she set down her water bottle. She opened the door and her heart jumped into her mouth.

"Charlie," she said. It was indeed him, shifting from one foot to the next slowly as he held a bit of Tupperware in his hands. His scent was wonderful, like a mother's much-loved perfume.

"Alina. Bella made a bit too much macaroni and I was wondering if you wanted it," she smiled, feeling like a parent indulging a child's scribble attempt at art. It was a good intention; how was he supposed to know she didn't eat normal food. The end of his own lips curled up in a smile and she heard his racing heart.

"Thanks, Charlie," she said as she took the container.

"Anything, anytime," he stated, hesitating on the porch. She glanced over his shoulder.

"Bella home?"

"Yeah, she's getting ready for bed," He didn't make any attempt to leave.

"Would you like to come in?"

"Sure, for a couple minutes."

She remembered why she was risking staying in Forks; Charlie. She loved him instantly. Could she leave? She wasn't sure anymore.

&&&&&&

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own Alina.

A couple weeks went by as wordlessly, he and Alina became more than just friends. She seemed nervous about meeting Bella, only coming over when Charlie was alone. Charlie couldn't imagine why, but didn't push the issue; he wasn't looking forward to telling his daughter about his new girlfriend. Girlfriend… it sounded strange, but fantastic.

He glanced up from the paper as Bella came down.

"Charlie?"

"Yeah, Bells?"

"Edward and I are going to go do some homework at his house."

"Alright." Bella hesitated.

"…there's a game on today, isn't there?"

"Yeah." He muttered. She paused a moment.

"See you, then."

"Alright." He tried not to smile as she picked up her things, thinking about sharing his love of the game with Alina.

The phone rang right as he heard Bella's truck pull out of the driveway. He picked it up after clearing his throat.

"He-llo."

"Hey, Charlie. Long time no see."

"Hey Billy. What's up?"

"Nothing much… Just wondering if you'd like some company for the game today." Charlie frowned, rubbing his forehead.

"Actually, I already had something planned…"

"Really? That's too bad, then."

"Yeah, sorry."

"What are you so wrapped up with lately? Seems like you have something going on everywhere I turn." His tone was playful, but he recognized the more serious message.

"Yeah, well it's just… something." He finished lamely. There was a brief pause.

"Okay then. Catch you later."

"See ya."

Charlie sighed as he hung up. He felt bad about lying to Billy, well lying by omission, but he had already envisioned a nice Saturday on the couch with Alina, Bella securely gone for the whole day. He picked up the phone again and dialed her number.

Weeks had gone by and now both Bella and Edward were suspicious. Alice was definitely pussyfooting around something; she was being extra attentive to Bella and extra careful with her thoughts.

"It's not like her to keep a secret so long." Edward remarked, his eyes watching as Bella jotted down trig numbers. Bella shook her head.

"It's usually out by now. Charlie's seeming a bit off, too. He's by himself a lot more lately." She said worriedly.

"Won't Billy go over there today?" Bella shook her head again.

"I can't remember the last time Billy was over." Edward pursed his lips.

"Think we should go check on him?"

"Yeah."

Bella gathered her things and they walked out. They stopped mid-stride as Alice sat, braced between the railing and the wall.

"Charlie's fine, Bella." She insisted.

"Alice, I don't know what you're up to, but it's coming to the point where you can't hide it any longer." Edward warned. Alice pouted.

"But you'll ruin it, I just know it. You'll go flying off the handle as usual and overreact…"

"All the more reason to go."

There was the sound of stone grinding against stone as Edward pried Alice off of the staircase. She gave an annoyed growl, squirming in his grasp as he tried to set her aside. She latched onto him and they wrestled, growling and whining respectively. Bella laughed; they looked like a couple of playful bear cubs. She gave a small shriek as she was snatched up, lurching down the staircase and out the door.

Edward paused, setting her back down as he turned his head towards the door.

"She's calling ahead, to warn them." He murmured. Bella furrowed her eyebrows.

"Who's "them"?" He smirked.

"Charlie's not going to pick up." He turned back to her, "I don't know; all I got was the back of a blonde head."

"Blonde?" Bella ran through all the blondes she knew…who would be with Charlie that she knew?

Edward kissed her forehead, leading her towards the Volvo.

"Don't worry," he murmured, "Alice would never hide it if he was in danger."

"But what _is_ she hiding?" Bella growled. Edward shrugged, opening her door for her before going around to the driver's seat.

The ride was short, but also unbearable. She just couldn't put together the pieces of Charlie, Alice, and this new blonde. The first two very, very seldom kept anything from her. Were they in cahoots, or was it just a coincidence?

Eventually they pulled up into the driveway. Edward stared blankly as he turned off the engine.

"What is it?" Bella asked, squirming in her seat.

"It's a woman. Charlie's wondering…" Edward paused, glancing at Bella analytically.

"He's wondering what?" She prompted. Edward sighed.

"…if he should put his arm around her."

Bella was struck dumb by the statement. Out of all the possibilities, _that_ hadn't crossed her mind somehow. Edward's eyes widened and his fingers clutched the steering wheel almost to the point of breaking it. In the blink of an eye, Edward was out of the car.

"WAIT!" Bella shouted before stumbling out. Edward seemed to be barely restrained, "I know I'm slow, but can you please-"

"We don't have time," he snarled. Bella didn't waste her breath, sprinting up to the doorway. He held out an arm restrainingly.

"Careful; she's on edge," he breathed.

The door opened and even Bella could hear the shifting of the couch. The t.v. flickered with images of uniformed players, the volume low.

"Bells?" Charlie called. She glanced at Edward and he nodded, urging her forward.

"Yeah, Dad?" Charlie murmured something to his guest. Bella stepped into the doorway.

Charlie was looking up at her, guilt written all over his face. Scooted onto the opposite side of the couch, crouched and tense, was a gorgeous blonde with…red eyes. A chill ran through Bella as her heart pounded, feeling on the verge of absolute panic.

"You're home ear-"

"Get away, Dad." Charlie glanced at the frozen woman and then back to her.

"Bel-"

"Get _away_!"

Alina glanced at Charlie before her face set determinedly.

There was a growl and a rush of wind by Bella. Like in a superfast version of "Red Light Green Light", Edward stopped on a dime, frozen. Alina had moved in front of Charlie in that instant, shielding him. Her eyes darted around as she shook, taking in ragged breaths. Bella felt a scream enter her throat.

Charlie blinked at the sudden movement, glancing at the statue Edward.

"What the…"

"Charlie, she's right. Take Bella and get out of here for a bit," Alina murmured tensely.

"Why-"

"Go," she breathed. Edward, who had been perfectly still, now moved a few paces out of the way mechanically. Bella stared at Edward. His eyes flicked to her, a mix of confusion and anxiety in them.

Charlie glared at Edward before standing and walking over to Bella. She hesitated, her eyes on Edward.

"He'll be fine, hun," Alina said softly. Edward gave a small nod, but fury burned in his eyes.

They reluctantly left the room, standing awkwardly in the entry way of the house. Bella moved closer to her father, gasping for air. That thing had been so close…seconds later and…if they hadn't come… What the hell was Alice thinking?

Charlie just wanted to know what Edward's problem was. If he so much as laid a finger on 'lina… Well, he hadn't unloaded his gun from yesterday.

He sighed.

"I know I should've told you about Alina. I'm sorry."

"How long have you known her?" She squeaked. Charlie shrugged.

"Couple months, I guess."

"She's been in Forks for _months_?"

"Bella, I told you when she moved in."

"Yeah, well, I didn't know she was a-" Bella quickly stopped herself from saying the "v" word. Charlie scratched his head.

"I know it's a little strange seeing your dad suddenly with another woman… But give her a chance. She's sweet and gentle, with a genuine heart of gold…" Or stone.

"Dad, you have to stop seeing her. She's lying to you, deceiving you. She…she doesn't want you like that." Charlie straightened.

"I've been dating this girl for weeks and you _dare_ to take one look at her and say she's deceiving me?"

Bella opened her mouth to speak, but she heard doors open in rapid succession. Edward appeared, facing towards the back of the house.

"Bella, call my brothers!" He shouted before disappearing. Bella immediately went for the phone, Charlie on her heels.

"What is going on?"

"I already told you," she hissed, dialing the phone.

Two agonizing rings and then a brusque "Cullen residence, Rosalie speaking".

"It's Edward. He needs help," she blurted out. There was a short pause.

"Where?"

"Here, in the backyard. Hurry," she added, though as she heard the line go dead, she knew there was no need for it. She dropped the phone onto the receiver and, in the most calm tone possible, "Shall we go watch the rest of the game?"

"What's going on? Where's Lina and Edward?"

"They're taking care of things," she gave a small smirk, glancing away, "You learn really fast to just sit and wait." They went into the living room and sat down.

Charlie couldn't tell someone who won, or even who was playing. Before he had been concerned about what to do or what not to do as Alina rested her head on his chest, but now he was concerned about her and Edward. Her scared voice, his intense glare… He could tell something was up, and even Bella was in on it. Was it really that bad that he had had a secret girlfriend?

Hours passed, and night had come before the phone rang. Bella jumped up and answered it before Charlie even moved.

"…Alice? Yeah… …alright, bye," Bella hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Charlie asked. Bella sighed.

"They're back," she said, grabbing her keys, "I'll be home soon, Dad," she said, kissing his forehead.

He wanted to stop her, wanted to ask what was going on and why she was running off. But he respected her, figured she'd tell him some news.

In the meantime, he opened up a beer and just sat on the couch. Waiting for Alina.

**III**

Bella had to machete her way into the room with all of the tension in the house. There were two very defined sides, the ones that were sitting and the ones that were standing. The standing were Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward. The sitting were Alice, Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper.

"You don't know what she's feeling, though, do you Jasper?" Rosalie said coldly.

"No, but I'm sure something would have happened by now if she was out for blood," Jasper responded calmly, his aura mellowing the room a little bit.

"Maybe, maybe not. Could be a cruel game of cat-and-mouse," Edward muttered.

"So could've been your fascination with Bella," Alice said harshly.

Bella cleared her throat and they turned to her.

"Bella…"

"What is going on?" She asked simply. They exchanged glances before Edward spoke.

"She ran off. Clear over the mountains. We couldn't catch her," Alice looked relieved and upset all at once.

"She seems to have some sort of shield effect, freezing people if she feels threatened," Carlisle said.

Bella looked into Alice's honey eyes. She looked back unflinching, unapologetic for her actions. They carried the message of "trust me, I know what I'm doing". Alice would never betray Charlie…but with her visions so subject to change it was hard to believe sometimes in the future she saw.

"Is she coming back?" Bella asked. Alice shook her head and shrugged helplessly.

"She can't make up her mind."

"Either way, we'll be ready for her when she comes back," Emmett said firmly.

**III**

Every day to and from work, Charlie stopped by Alina's house and knocked on the door. There was never an answer and on the one occasion he looked in the window, no one was home. Not so much as a word since the day Edward and her stepped outside.

What the hell had he done to her?

He climbed the stairs three days later, rubbing at his eyes. He needed some sleep, badly. He entered the room and felt a draft. He glanced over at the window.

Perched on the windowsill like a cat, slightly trembling, was his angel.

"Lina? Get in here before you fall!"

"I can't stay, Charlie," she murmured, glancing back as though expecting someone to grab her.

"Come on. Just step inside and tell me what's going on…"

"I can't!"

"Look if someone's going to hurt you, I can do something about it."

"I'm not getting you involved," she shook her head, "I need to leave, alright?"

"No, it's not alright. What is making you leave?" Alina shook her head.

He walked up to her and she leaned back, terror in her eyes.

"I…I just came back to make sure you were safe," she murmured, giving him a kiss.

In an instant, she was gone, the only way he knew she had been there being the open window and the lingering sweet smell of her.


End file.
